Team 4Xtreme
by Oh So Sly
Summary: *UPDATED*Have you ever wanted to know how it'd be like if the WWE continued the Trish, Lita and the Hardyz? Then this fic is for YOU! R&R!
1. Intro Chapter

**__**

A/N: Hey there people! It's your favorite author (maybe)… me! Anyway, I'm here with a new story. The idea came up just when I remembered about the Trish/Jeff angle thingie. Anyways, just read on. This might be one of my best fics yet so READ!

Female characters: Trish Stratus, Stacy Keibler, Lita, Terri Runnels, Victoria, Stephanie McMahon, Dawn Marie, Torrie Wilson, Nidia, Linda McMahon, Sarah Williams (my character, still undecided whether a Mary Sue or not) and Looney Lane (Indy wrestler from UPW)

Male characters: Not so sure, will progress as time passes…

Summary: Ever wondered how Trish would fare if she joined Team Extreme? Then read on! Ever try imagining what Trish would look like wearing Lita's clothes? Then imagine no more! I'm here to entertain you! The Hardyz's breakup never happened in this fic!

Author: Me!

Distribution: How about asking? It'd be appreciated.

Dedication: I dedicate this fic to Jade and Lexi. Gals, your stories are the BOMB! I loooove them! And continue writing! Also, this fic goes out to the other Jeff/Trish shippers as well as those who just love getting Stratusfied!

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

"Hey Trish, how about we try doing a moonsault?" Lita asked her close friend, Trish Stratus. Trish wrinkled her nose slightly. 

"Are you sure I can do it? I mean, I've seen you do it and it looks as if it hurts if you miss," Trish grimaced. 

"Trish, it won't hurt. I've done it loads of times and it feels like as if you just received a Gut Punch," Looney Lane, who was on the floor, assured her. The brunette Indy wrestler was lying on the mat for Trish's attempted moonsault. 

"It might be easy for you, Looney. But you've trained with **professional **trainers that teach you how to bump **lots**," Trish retorted. 

"Trishy, you should give Looney a chance. After all, she's an Indy wrestler. And you should try a moonsault," Sarah Williams remarked lazily. She was the daughter of Jeanne, Stone Cold Steve Austin's ex-wife and Debra's stepdaughter. But overall, Sarah was pretty nice and decent although she does have her 'Stone Cold' moments. 

"Okay, I'll try then, if you insist," Trish sighed but she was actually grumbling. She climbed up the top rope and steadied herself. 

"Right! Now, steady, steady… and jump!" at Lita's command, Trish flew off the top rope and landed right on Looney's abdomen. 

"YEOW!" the brunette shrieked painfully as Trish rolled off her. 

"Doesn't feel like a gut punch, does it?" Trish asked smugly. 

"It's not that! You landed wrongly on me!" Looney managed to gasp out as she rolled in the ring. 

"Sorry Looney," Trish apologized. Sarah rolled her eyes and slid into the ring. 

"C'mon girl, I'll help you up. Ames, try to teach Trish more moves," Sarah said tonelessly as she knelt beside Looney. Lita shrugged and gestured Trish to the other side of the training ring.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

**__**

The Next RAW Is WAR…

~The Hardyz and Lita's Entrance Video starts in the TitanTron~

"The following contest is scheduled for one fall and it's the Eight Person Intergender Tag Team matchup! Introducing first, at a combined weight of 576 pounds, Lita, Matt, Jeff, the Hardy Boyz!" Lilian Garcia announced. 

****

"Well JR, who do you think their fourth tag team partner would be?" Jerry 'The King' Lawler asked his good friend, Jim Ross. 

****

"I don't know, King, but it must be a female since the match is supposed to have two females and two males," JR replied. The two commentators had their eyes on the TitanTron, curiously wondering whom the Hardyz and Lita's tag team partner was.

__

~'Hella Good' by No Doubt starts and the crowd murmurs~

"Now who can that be?" JR asked. 

There was a huge pop going through the crowd when the TitanTron showed Trish's video. And Trish Stratus herself came out, all dressed like Lita!

****

"I don't believe it! It's Trish Stratus!" JR exclaimed.

It was indeed Trish Stratus. It was unbelievable as Trish was wearing a black halter-top with a pink 'Female Pride' symbol and matching black baggy pants. Her red thongs were visible from the top of her pants. 

****

"Oh my puppies, JR! You better believe it! Thong!" King exclaimed as though he had just received candy. 

"And their tag team partner, from Toronto, Canada, Trish Stratus!" Lilian announced. Trish smiled at the ring announcer and climbed one of the turnbuckles to take her vows. 

"Glad to have you, Trish!" the Hardyz and Lita said as they knocked their fists against each other's. 

**__**

~Right To Censor's screeching music starts and the foursome (Ivory, Steven Richards, The Goodfather and Molly) comes out. The crowd boos~

"Introducing their opponents, the team of Ivory, Steven Richards, Goodfather and Molly Holy, Right to Censor!" Lilian announced and left the ring. 

The moment RTC slid into the ring, the Hardyz, Lita and Trish started attacking their opponents. Trish started the matchup after spearing Molly down to the mat. The bell rang and the match had officially started. Trish grabbed Molly by her hair and started banging the blond's head onto the mat with loud thuds. 

"Hey! Don't grab her head!" the referee shouted, trying to make Trish let go of Molly's hair. Trish let Molly go but dragged her over to Lita and tagged the redhead in. Trish held Molly straight and rushed out of the way when Lita did a Top-Rope Hurricanrana on Molly. 

Lita wasted no time in punching and kicking the blond until when she finally missed something. She Irish-Whipped Molly to the ropes but Molly retaliated and tried to Scoop Slam her but Lita reversed it to her Litacanrana (Head Scissors). 

****

"And a perfect reversal of Head Scissors by the Lovely Lita!" JR commented. 

Lita, unfortunately, got the Eye Rake by Molly and the blond tagged her nearest partner, the Goodfather. Lita was trapped. She tried to reach her team but the hulking man blocked her way. Finally, Lita Low Blowed him and did a DDT on the RTC member. She tagged Matt Hardy in and the black-haired Hardy wasted no time in getting into action. 

**__**

~The match goes on until we reach the point where everyone is on the mat, lifeless~

Trish painfully gets up and grabs Molly by the hair. She kicks Molly in the stomach and holds the blond in a Headlock as she jumps off the ropes into a perfect Stratusfaction Bulldog. Not having enough, she positions Molly on the mat to do her second finisher, Stratusault. She climbs the top tope and looks over her shoulder to check her position. Without hesitation, she flies off the top rope and performs Stratusault! 

****

"And a perfect Moonsault off the top rope by Trish Stratus!" JR exclaimed. 

Trish rolls Molly over and the referee counts. 1-2-3! The arena erupts wildly. Trish, Lita and the Hardyz had won over RTC! 

"Here are your winners, Trish Stratus, Lita and the Hardyz!" Lilian announced as 'Hella Good' by No Doubt echoes through the arena. 

"Yes! Great job, Trish! I guess training paid off!" Lita exclaimed when they were backstage. 

"Nice Moonsault, Trish! I guess Amy taught you? It hurt like hell!" Molly complained playfully. Trish had to laugh. 

"Yeah, Ames taught me how to do it. Did it hurt much?" Trish asked curiously. Molly winced, pretending to exaggerate.

"Don't fake it, Molls!" Ivory chided playing along. The guys laughed. 

"Great job out there, Stratus," Jeff Hardy said, patting Trish's shoulder warmly. Trish felt the familiar fluttering in her stomach and blushed. 

"Thanks Jeff," she said quietly but smiled brightly for him. 

**__**

Ending A/N: How'd you guys liked it? I had to cut the match short since I was out of ideas on how to continue the match… Toodlez! Oh, and the other femmes would be introduced in the next chapter! Thanks for reading and don't forget to review! It means a lot!


	2. A Lil' Bit of Action

**__**

A/N: Hey! I'm back with the second chapter to Team 4Xtreme! 

Recap: When we last left Team 4Xtreme, Trish won the match against RTC for the Hardyz, Lita and herself. After Jeff Hardy congratulated her, the blond Canadian felt the warm fluttering feeling in her stomach. The question is, what does it mean?

Disclaimers and stuff (meaning characters and stuff): Go check the 1st chapter. 

Author: Me!

Dedication: My fanfic dedication goes to Jade and Lexi, Stacychicky, DreamLover684 and all the other Jeff/Trish authors and shippers. Toodlez!

Time (forgot to add this): Taken during late 2001 and early till mid 2002. 

Miscellaneous stuff: Taken during SmackDown! 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------****

"Okay Jen, inhale and exhale to test your stomach's pain," Sarah told her friend, Jenny 'Looney' Lane. 

"Okay," Looney replied and did as she was told. She winced when she still felt the abdominal pain. 

"It hurts!" Looney complained just as Trish and Lita burst into the _SmackDown! _Female's Locker Room. 

"Hi! Whatcha girls up to?" Trish asked in a bubbly voice.

"Trying to find a way to cure Looney's abdominal pain," Sarah said, shooting a nasty look at the blond Canadian Diva. Trish suddenly became very interested in her locker. 

"Don't mind Sar. It's all right, Trish. I've gotten worse abdominal pains," Looney reassured the stricken girl. 

"Hmph! You three can settle your problems! I have to change and accompany Dad to the ring after this," Sarah said as she left her place and went to her locker. 

"Jen, you sure you're all right? Trish and some of the other WWE superstars will be going out after _SmackDown!_" Lita asked, a concerned tone in her voice. Looney nodded and stood to walk to her locker. 

"All right girls, tell me whatcha think?" Sarah announced as she emerged from the back. Lita whistled. The blond Texan was wearing a black camisole with the words 'Stone Cold' at the front. She had worn black hip-hugging jeans to match her top. Her blond hair was pulled back with a black ribbon. 

"Lookin' fine, girl," Lita commented. Trish nodded in approval. 

"Are you sure you're gonna black high heels out there? What if Angle decides to chase you?" Trish asked. Sarah frowned. She hadn't thought about that yet. Then, she shrugged. 

"So? Daddy would take care of him like _that_," Sarah said reassuringly as she snapped her fingers. Trish had her doubts but she merely shrugged. She was too tired to argue anyway…

"But Sar- Oh never mind," Lita shook her head. 

"Ames, don't worry. I could give Angle a Stunner if I wanted to," Sarah said in a pleading tone. Lita shrugged too. 

"Whatever floats your boat, Sar," she sighed as she went to the showers. 

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**__**

~Glass Shatters, Stone Cold's theme, starts and the crowd roars~

"This match is scheduled for one fall and it is for the World Wrestling Federation Championship! Introducing first, being accompanied by his daughter, Sarah, from Victoria, Texas, Stone Cold Steve Austin!" Lilian Garcia announced.

Stone Cold slid into the ring and held the ropes for his daughter to enter. Sarah smiled at her father and crouched down to enter from the second rope. He then proceeded to climb the nearest turnbuckle and gave the crowd the 'finger'. Sarah just kept smiling at the arena fans and looked at the TitanTron. 

**__**

~Medal, Kurt Angle's theme, starts and the crowd give a loud pop~

"Introducing the challenger, from Pittsburgh, Pennsylvania, Kurt Angle!" Lilian announced. 

Kurt went into the ring cautiously, eyeing Sarah and Austin beadily. Sarah smiled to herself. Angle fixated his eyes on her as she blew him a kiss and winked at him. This completely distracted the challenger and Austin got the chance to attack Angle from behind and Sarah hurriedly exited the ring. 

****

"I don't know about you, JR but Sarah looks hot today!" King exclaimed to his buddy, Jim Ross. 

"She does look hot, King. But we have to focus on the match. Wait, Sarah's coming. Hello there Sarah," JR said as the blond Texan walked over to the announce table. 

"Hi there, Jerry and JR," Sarah smiled as she got closer. 

"C'mere and take a seat, Sarah! You can get a better view!" King said excitedly. Sarah gave him a warm smile and took a seat and an extra headphone. 

Austin was really beating Angle up this time. Unfortunately, Angle Irish-Whipped him to the ropes and caught him in a Sidewalk Slam. 

****

"Ooh! That's gotta hurt!" JR exclaimed as Austin caught on an Eye Rake. 

**__**

~After ten minutes into the match, everyone is down and Sarah is just making her way to support her father~

"C'mon, dad! Get up!" Sarah shouted, pounding on the mat, desperately. Austin stirred slightly but, unfortunately, Angle got up and started Ankle Locking his opponent. Sarah was desperate. Without thinking, she climbed on the apron and got into the ring. She tried to make Angle lose his grip on Austin just as the Texas Rattlesnake was tapping without the referee's notice. It worked and Angle lost his grip on Austin but he was after Sarah instead. The young woman was frightened and tried to exit the ring but Angle grabbed her by her ribbon and a handful of her hair. 

****

"Oh no! Sarah made an escape too late!" King exclaimed fearfully. 

"I don't think Angle is too pleased with the Rattlesnake's daughter," JR commented. 

The Olympic Gold Medallist Angle Slammed her and brought her into the Ankle Lock. Sarah tapped several times but Angle refused to let go until Austin struck him at the back of the head. Sarah rolled out of the ring weakly and held onto the ropes for support. She managed to stand up straight and stagger to the referee, throwing him back into the ring. She leaned against the apron with her back facing the ramp. There was a sudden pop from the crowd after a few minutes of action in the ring. Sarah didn't bother but kept cheering her father on. 

****

"Omigod! I don't believe it! Sarah, look out!" JR exclaimed into the headphone. 

Sarah then felt someone striking her from behind. She felt to the ground, hitting the apron, hard. She managed to get a view of blond hair before passing out.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

"Omigod! They took Sarah!" Looney shrieked from her position in the _SmackDown! _Female's Locker Room. 

"WHAT?!" Trish and Lita exclaimed together. At that time, Debra came into the Locker Room. The stepmother of the 'kidnapped' femme looked pretty casual and calm. 

"Oh hi girls," Debra Marshall-Williams said, smiling warmly. 

"Debra, how can you **not** be panicked that your stepdaughter got kidnapped?" Trish asked sounding surprised. 

"Who got kidnapped?" Sarah's familiar voice asked as the door opened and the femme walked in. 

"Sar!!" Looney exclaimed. The blond Texan looked confused. 

"Um Jen, you just saw me like 30 minutes ago," Sarah said with a confused expression on her face. Looney looked confused. Sarah raised a raised eyebrow and looked from Looney to Trish and then Lita. 

"Didn't anyone tell you?" Debra piped in for her stepdaughter. 

"Tell us what?!" Trish, Lita and Looney asked together. Sarah sighed. Obviously, no one told them about _it_.

"The writers changed the storyline during the last minute. They made it so that when Daddy _kidnapped _Scott Hall, Kevin Nash would have a very good motive to _kidnap _me and hold me captive. Get it?" Sarah explained. Trish and Lita nod their heads while Looney murmured something inaudible. Sarah shook her head and went to shower. 

**__**

~The Hardyz's theme music rings out through the arena and the crowd roars loudly~

"This match is scheduled for one fall! Introducing first, the challenger, being accompanied by Trish Stratus, from Cameron, North Carolina, weighing at 218 pounds, JEFF HARDY!!" Lilian Garcia announced. The couple walked down the ramp with Jeff doing his usual crazy banging and Trish bouncing around as Lita taught her to do. They slid into the ring and greeted the fans.

****

"I didn't realize this, King. But Trish also has her part in the Hardyz's music," JR commented. 

"Really? Wow! Thong all the way, baby!" King replied, going totally out of point. 

__

~Dean Malenko's entrance theme hit and the crowd jeers loudly, showing their disapproval~

"And his opponent, making his way to the ring, accompanied by Terri, DEAN MALENKO!" Lilian announced and exited the ring. Trish and Terri stared daggers at each other before slowly going out of the ring and watched their _men _fight. 

Jeff started with two clotheslines in a row, knocking Dean out onto the ring. After Irish-Whipping Dean to the ropes, Jeff managed a Scoop Slam, which left Dean helpless on the mat. Jeff climbed the turnbuckle and dived for a Top-Rope Dropkick but Dean moved out of the way and Jeff landed on the mat, hard. 

"C'mon Jeff!!" Trish yelled, pounding on the mat, desperately. 

****

"Oh! And a Top-Rope Dropkick by Jeff Hardy but he missed!" JR said, as King looked excited since Trish had her back to them.

"Oh! Thong! Right in front of us, JR!" King shouted excitedly. 

"1! 2! 3!" the referee started counting out. Trish pounded on the mat again and wished that Jeff would just get up and finished Dean. Trish glanced at Terri and realized that the short blond wasn't there. She spun around and there was Terri! The female Radicalz member shrieked and started to run to her _safe ground_. Trish stopped when Dean slid out of the ring to protect Terri. Trish stopped in her tracks and backed away slowly, her eyes focused on Dean. Then, Jeff went out of the ring to throw Dean back in it. 

**__**

~It's almost 5 minutes into the match and both men are still fighting in the ring~

"It's very close here! Almost three everytime but someone will kick out," JR commented. 

All of a sudden, Trish got into the ring and grabbed Dean, forcing him to let Jeff off from the Texas Lock. The referee called for the No-contest bell and Dean finally got Trish into the Texas Lock. Trish tapped painfully and screamed as he tightened it. Fortunately, the crowd gave a huge pop, meaning that someone had come to their rescue. Dean released his Texas Lock from Trish and the blond Canadian Diva could now see who it was. Thankfully, it was Lita and Matt Hardy!

****

"Thank God Matt and Lita came to help. No wait! Oh no! The Radicalz are making their way down here!" JR exclaimed excitedly. 

Indeed, the Radicalz attacked the Hardyz, Lita and Trish mercilessly. Dean had grabbed hold of Lita and Trish yelled jumping on Dean's back to make him lose grip on Lita. He did loosen his grip but Trish was now the one trapped. Dean easily adjusted Trish's position and rammed her back onto one of the steel poles. Trish now lay on the floor, rolling in acute pain. 

****

"Oh no! Dean has just rammed Trish's small back against the pole! Is she all right?!" JR exclaimed worriedly as Trish rolled around in pain. 

"I hope her puppies aren't damaged!" King added as he curiously peered at Trish. 

Lita was fighting in a brawl with Matt as they teamed up against Perry Saturn. Unfortunately, Chris Benoit happened to be coming right into the ring and knocked Lita out of the ring, making the fiery redhead fall onto Dean Malenko. 

"Ugh! Not you again!" Lita shrieked as she wriggled out of Malenko's arms. The man looked at Lita for a moment and grabbed her face, forcing the redhead to kiss him. The redhead, after pushing him away, quickly slapped his face. Dean and his team retreated to the back when the APA came to help.

--------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------- 

"You okay, Trish?" Dean Malenko asked when the Hardyz, Lita and Trish had entered backstage. Lita nodded and headed for the Locker Room with Trish following her. 

"This is the worst day of my life!" Trish complained as she had safely closed the door behind her. Looney looked up from the magazine she was reading. 

"Oh hi girls," she greeted and continued reading. Trish immediately perked up and rushed over to Looney while Lita sighed and rolled her eyes. 

"What magazine is that?" Trish asked interestedly. Looney looked up and raised an eyebrow. 

"It's _Vogue_," Looney told her and continued reading. Trish huffed and went to change her clothes. 

"Look out, Jen! Trish is out to get ya!" Lita teased as she pulled a lime green T-shirt down. 

"Oh cut it out, girls! We're supposed to go hang out with the guys in a couple of hours, right?" Stephanie McMahon said. She'd been in the Locker Room with Looney and watched the whole match. 

"Oh my God! I forgot!" Sarah exclaimed and clapped her hand over her mouth. Trish shrieked. 

"Oh no! I can't let them see me like this!" the blond Canadian looked worried. 

"Don't worry, Trish. You're never a fashion disaster!" Looney teased as she went to get ready. 

"Ugh! Be quiet!" Trish chided as she hopped off to the showers.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

A/N: So… how'd you guys liked it? The next chapter, I'd be introducing a new male character. AHEM! That person knows who he is. So stay tuned! Ciao!


End file.
